Would you?
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Sequel to 'Prestigious'. One-Shot. Four years have gone by for the photographer Alexander Lightwood. Now the time has come to take another step with certain fashion designer and magazine owner.


Alexander Lightwood, first-born of the Lightwoods, older brother of Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, famous photographer, and boyfriend for 4 years of famous fashion designer Magnus Bane. Alec's life was a fine life. He had a nice home which he shared with his boyfriend, a steady job at a fashion magazine, and a family which he loved and cared for.

There was Isabelle and Simon Lewis. Happy married for three years and with two kids of four years old each – Elliot and Amelia Lewis. Isabelle was a famous model often known for her modeling in the fashion week and exclusive model for Magnus Bane. Simon was the soloist of his own band and so far he had three studio albums each one with a world tour.

There was also Clary and Jace Lightwood. Happy married for two years (they got hitched a year after Simon and Izzy) and expecting couple of a little boy. Clary was four months into the pregnancy. She was already showing an adorable baby bump, which Jace loved to kiss and touch as many times as possible. He could often be seen talking to his wife's bump. Clary was an art instructor in her own art studio. She had around 15 students per semester, and while it wasn't much, it was enough for her. It made her happy. Jace was a successful actor of Hollywood. He was the winner of many awards and was still climbing in fame.

So life was good. Alec was happy with his life, which was something he would have never thought he would be earlier on his life. Yes, his past had many bumps and it went downhill…but somehow he had climbed out of it all and had managed to get a new life…a better life next to his boyfriend and family.

And that's why Alec Lightwood found himself walking on the sidewalk with his niece and nephew. He had taken them out for some ice-cream and they were now walking back to Magnus's store. Magnus had opened his own fashion store where he sold all of his clothes. It had been a great success from the first day and kept going strong. He now had plans to open another one in Los Angeles and possibly one outside the country.

Magnus was still working on the Prestigious Magazine, but now he divided his time between the magazine and the store. He had a person in each place that could take care of everything while he was gone. They were close friends of his and he trusted them to keep everything in order.

So Alec walked inside the store with the two Lewis kids. The store had beautiful white and lilac colored walls. It was divided in three different sections. One was the men section, then the women and then the new-collections sections which displayed new arrivals for both genres. In each section there were many displays of clothes. Some were perfectly folded and displayed on tables or open drawers, and some were against the wall. There were also many mannequins modeling the clothes. Soft music filled the store. It was never too loud to be annoying or too low to be a waste of energy. The whole atmosphere of the store was relaxing and exciting at the same time. There were big sings with bright lights indicating the names of each section in the store, also indicating where the dressing rooms where, and behind the counter that was in the middle of the store and where people paid for their clothes, there was the glittery massive sign with the words "Precious". That was the name of the store, which Magnus had came up with and completely adored.

As Alec walked inside the store with the two kids he noticed there were few people inside. When the store had first opened, it was almost impossible to walk inside or out of the store. It was always crowded and people made long lines just to get a look inside the store. Now it was more relaxed. People never accumulated too much and it all moved smoothly.

Alec saw his boyfriend by the New-Arrivals sections talking to a young girl and showing her some dresses. Magnus was probably helping her find a new outfit or something. He did that often. Magnus absolutely loved helping girls and boys find a new outfit, figure out their style, or just get a whole new wardrobe. Compared to other stores by different designers, the prices in Precious were never too high and they were very accessible. Magnus said it was because anyone should be able to get fashionable clothes.

"Go to the back room you two" Alec told his niece and nephew

"Where is Unca Magnus?" Amy asked looking around

"He's helping a client right now" Alec told her

"Will he help me look pretty later?" Amy asked innocently. She loved when Magnus would style her hair or help her dress. Amy was just like her mother and she loved clothes and colors and looking pretty.

"I'm sure he will" Alec smiled

"Good" Amy nodded "Come on 'Liot"

She grabbed her brother's hand and then they ran off towards the backroom. Alec chuckled at them and moved towards the counter, where he found Anna.

Anastasia, or Anna as she liked being called, had once worked for Magnus and Alec at a photo shoot. She had been one of the first models who had advertised the store. When the store opened a few months later after the photo shoot, she had arrived asking for a job. Apparently, modeling was just not what she wanted. She loved fashion, but she liked helping others with it and not modeling. She was a really nice person. She was young and charismatic, always kind and funny. Everyone was always instantly charmed by her persona. Magnus, of course, had given her the job and soon enough she was the one person Magnus trusted the most in the store. She was the second in charge of the store and she took care of everything when Magnus couldn't. Both Magnus and Alec were very fond of her. She was like a little sister to Magnus and he just loved her. Alec, of course, loved her just the same. They were very good friends.

"Hello Alec!" Anna greeted him as he approached her "Back already?"

"The kids can't wait to go to the fair" Alec rolled his eyes but smiled fondly "How are things?"

"It's been a quiet morning" Anna told him "Jasmine called in sick so Magnus is covering for her right now…Andrew will come over in half an hour or less for his shift, so you'll be able to leave then"

Just then Magnus came walking towards the counter with the girl he had been helping. He held a beautiful teal-blue dress which he handed to Anna.

"Anna here will ring you off" Magnus told the girl

"Thank you so much!" the girl said with a smile and turned towards Anna to pay for her new dress.

Magnus turned towards Alec and smiled brightly. Alec smiled back and the two of them moved away from the counter. Magnus leaned down to peck Alec's lips quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hello there" Magnus grinned "Had fun with the kids?"

"I'm pretty sure Izzy forbids them from eating ice-cream" Alec replied "they asked for the biggest ice-cream they could see"

"They're just being kids" Magnus laughed.

He pecked Alec's cheek once and then moved away from him. Magnus took Alec's hand in his and both of them moved towards the men's section where Magnus started folding some shirts that had been misplaced.

"So at what time are we leaving?" Alec asked

"As soon as Andrew arrived" Magnus told him "I'm covering for Jasmine"

"So I heard" Alec answered "So we're dropping the kids off at Iz's and Simon's place and then we're going to ours, correct?"

"That's right!" Magnus told him "I need to change my clothes…and then we're going to the fair?"

"Yes, we are" Alec grinned

They had made a tradition out of it. Each year when the festival came to the city and the fair was placed, the couple would visit it. It was the same fair they had gone four years back when they had first started dating and wanted to show people they were official. It had been a plan. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec had gone there to try to calm down the rumors that had surfaced about each of their relationships.

That fair held special significance to Alec and Magnus, though. It was in that same fair that they had said "I love you" for the first time and every year since then they went there on a date. It was a cute and really romantic tradition, which they wanted to conserve for as long as they could.

Andrew arrived 20 minutes later. He was a 21 years old man who worked for Magnus at the store. Most of the time he was in charge of the cash machine, but he could sometimes be found around the store getting all the clothes in display and in order.

The store's staff was very warm and they all acted as one big family. There was Anna, who was Magnus's right hand and was in charge most of the time in the store. There was Andrew and Christopher, who were the only med who worked at the store besides Magnus. And there was Jasmine and Kristen. Everyone could operate the cash machine and knew the store from wall to wall. They all rotated their jobs as they arrived at their shifts during the week. They were all young people who knew about fashion and loved working with it. Magnus had been able to know them all personally and they were really nice people. The oldest one was Christopher, being 25 years old. The youngest was Kristen, being just 19 years old. But they all cooperated nicely and made the whole store function.

After Andrew arrived, Magnus, Alec, and the twins were able to leave…of course, that was after Amy forced Magnus to braid her hair. Alec and Magnus dropped the twins at their house and then drove off towards their own apartment. It was most likely they would see the kids later that day at the fair, where Simon had promised to take them, but they were all arriving separately.

Alec and Magnus had a nice lunch together at home. Alec had proven to be a really good cook, and more times than not, he was the one who made the food in the house. Of course, Magnus could manage himself in the kitchen, but he was more of a baking person.

So after eating lunch in the living room while watching some TV, Magnus moved towards their room to take a shower and get ready for their night out.

Alec changed his clothes as well, getting something nicer on. After living with Magnus for a long time, he had finally gotten used to using more colors in his wardrobe. Of course, they were never too bright colors and Alec barely changed from his blue, green, and red colors…though he did had a few orange or yellow shirts around somewhere. Most of the time, he still wore black sweaters and jeans. They were comfortable and Alec liked them. Magnus had stopped complaining after Alec had borrowed him a sweater of his when they had been dating for a year. Magnus had found the sweater so comfortable and warm and it smelled like Alec…so Magnus had let Alec keep them. Magnus would always deny it if asked, but he loved wearing Alec's clothes. They were always bigger on his frame, but they always kept him comfortable and warm. And so at home, where no one but Alec could see him, Magnus would steal a sweater or a shirt from him and use it. Alec had never complained about finding a missing shirt or sweater. He loved how Magnus looked in his clothes, and so he always let him keep them.

So Alec was changing his clothes. He pulled some nice-fitted jeans and a blue shirt that hugged his chest nicely and made his eyes look brighter…at least, that's what Magnus had said when he had bought that shirt for his boyfriend. He put his leather jacket over his shoulders and then touched the right pocket.

Yes. It was there. A small ring box.

Magnus and Alec had been dating for four years. Long before, when they had been on their first year together, Alec had given Magnus a promise ring for Christmas. It had been a very romantic and beautiful gift. Magnus still wore that ring sometimes, always remembering of the promise Alec had made him.

"_I promise to always love you…to be there for you and support you even when I know you're wrong…and to spend the rest of my life with you"_

Those were the words Alec had said when he had given Magnus the ring. It was a beautiful ring which Magnus cherished with his life. It was a simple silver band with green lining all around it. It had the words "Endlessly yours" engraved on the inside. Magnus absolutely loved it…and Alec did as well.

But now Alec wanted to replace that ring with a new one. Alec wanted Magnus to wear a new ring on his finger every single day. He wanted everyone to notice the ring on his finger and realize where the couple was headed.

Alec had thought about it long and hard. He loved Magnus; that was for sure. He loved him with every single part of his being. He could never imagine a life without him. Without Magnus, Alec would be lost and wandering around without a destiny. Alec would be miserable without Magnus in his life…and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus.

They had spoken a few times about marriage, just some comments here and there. But they were both sure they wanted to be with each other, they were ready to take the next step…someone just needed to propose, and so Alec had decided to do it on the same place that they had said "I love you" for the first time.

Yes, it was a complete cliché and a very chick-flick moment, but he couldn't think of a more special place or occasion to do it. He knew Magnus would love it…or at least, he hoped.

So after checking one last time the ring was safe inside the pocket of his jacket, Alec headed towards the living room to watch some more TV while Magnus finished getting ready.

After they were both ready, they climbed into their car and drove towards the fair. They met with the rest of their family there. There was Izzy and Simon with the twins. Elliot and Amelia were looking around with wide eyes. They were so excited. If Izzy and Simon weren't holding their hands, for sure they had already run off towards some of the stands. There was also Clary and Jace. Clary's tummy seemed to be growing more each day. She was almost half-way through her pregnancy and the couple seemed excited to start their family.

And so the Lightwood-Bane-Lewis family started wandering around the different stalls of the fair. They played some of the games, got on some roller coasters, and bought a few candies. After spending two hours together, each couple decided to go on their own way.

After walking hand by hand through the fair, Alec and Magnus reached the Ferris wheel. This was usually their last stop at the fair, the most important one. After making the whole line, they finally got seated. As the wheel started to move, Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders and they cuddled together and watched the whole city in silence. They never spoke during the ride. They just enjoyed their time together, shared a few kisses and exchanged "I love you".

Alec had thought about proposing on the Ferris wheel, but he didn't want to take a chance of dropping the ring or something going terribly wrong, so he waited until they had climbed down.

"Do you remember when we first came here?" Alec asked after they started walking away from the Ferris wheel.

"Four years ago" Magnus smiled "It was a beautiful night"

"I told you I loved you for the first time up there" Alec pointed at the Ferris wheel

"And I said I love you too" Magnus grinned and then sighed happily "Best night of my life"

"So I've been thinking" Alec started

"Oh that's dangerous" Magnus teases

"Shut up" Alec grumbled but smiled at his boyfriend "We've been together for four years, almost five…and I have to admit they have been the best years of my life. I simply can't imagine a life without you Magnus. I don't know how I lived before without you, but I'm sure I was miserable because a world without you Magnus is just grey and dull and sad. I love you. I really do…I love your smile and your voice and everything that makes you who you are. I love the way you get excited about little things and your eyes lit up with glee. I love how you smile sweetly at me when you tell me you love me, and I love how you smile bigger when I say I love you. I love your loud personality and your energy in everything you do. I love the passion you have for everything that you love, be either clothes of our relationship. I love your colorful clothes and your glitter…You saved me Magnus. You made me a better person. Before my life was just consumed by dark clouds and then you burst through that darkness and it was like the whole rainbow illuminated everything…I love you Magnus and I can't imagine a life without you"

They had stopped walking mid way through Alec's speech. Magnus was most definitely speech-less. It was very rare for Alec to open up as freely as he had just done. Most of the time he was shy and reserved and it took some work for Magnus to get Alec to open up…but now he had just decided to open up his heart for Magnus to see and Magnus was just amazed by how beautiful it all was.

"Wow" Magnus breathed out "I…I don't' know what to say"

"Just answer me something" Alec whispered, taking Magnus hands in his

"Anything" Magnus sighed, leaning closer to Alec.

But Alec stepped away from Magnus. He looked nervous for a moment before taking something out of the pocket of his jacket and getting down on one knee. Magnus gasped, his hands flying to his mouth.

No…this couldn't be…surely he wasn't…was he?

Magnus eyes filled with tears and he started smiling broadly and he watched Alec shift nervously on the floor, blushing furiously, and opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with two gems in the middle and blue lining all around it.

"Magnus Bane" Alec started after clearing his throat "Would you marry me?"

Magnus chocked a laugh and smiled brightly at Alec. Before he knew it, he was nodding rapidly and Alec smiled broadly at him.

"Yes" Magnus breathed out through his tears "Oh God yes!"

Alec grinned up at him and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and the designer wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Alec spun around, lifting Magnus in the air and they laughed loudly and smiled at each other. Alec put Magnus down shortly after, and moved to put the ring on Magnus's finger. Magnus observed the ring in complete awe.

"It's beautiful" Magnus breathed with a smile

"I'm glad you like it" Alec smiled "I got one for me as well"

Alec pulled another ring from his jean's pocket. It was exactly the same as Magnus, but instead of blue lining, it was green. Magnus smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at the ring. Alec nodded, understanding instantly, and giving the ring to Magnus. Magnus smiled sweetly at him and then placed the ring on Alec's ring finger. Magnus kissed Alec's hand and then pulled him closer to kiss him fully on the lips.

"I love you" Magnus breathed against Alec's lips as they broke away from the kiss.

"I love you too" Alec answered, just as breathless.


End file.
